Fate or Fortune
by FloKeKe
Summary: Er. Basketball-Kapitaen der LA Lakers, Womanizer Sie: Managerin einer grossen Firma in NYC, Single Treffen sich im Urlaub auf einer Malediven-Insel und erleben die Irrungen und Wirrungen der Liebe!
1. Sie sind

Kapitel 1: Sie sind

„Wer glaubt, Geld sei das Wichtigste im Leben, war noch nie verliebt …" –Gerhard Kocher  
„Das unterscheidet die Liebe vom Geld: dass sie nur Zinsen bringt, wenn man sie ausgibt." – Markus M. Ronner

Gabi schaute träumerisch über die Skyline von Manhattan. Der Blick aus Ihrem Büro im 47. Stock war atemberaubend. Die zierliche Brünette liebte den Trubel der Großstadt gewöhnlich sehr. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken abschweifen. Noch drei Tage, dann würde sie gemeinsam mit Dan ihren Urlaub auf einer kleinen einsamen Insel der Malediven antreten. Den ganzen Tag nichts tun außer die heiße Sonne, den Strand und das Essen genießen. Sie freute sich schon darauf morgen nachmittag Dan vom Flughafen abzuholen. Sie hatten sich seit vier Monaten nicht gesehen und sie vermisste ihren Vater sehr. Dan war zwar nicht ihr leiblicher Vater, aber er hatte ihre Mutter schon kurz nach Gabriellas Geburt geheiratet. Sie mochten zwar nicht blutsverwandt sein oder den selben Nachnamen teilen, aber ihre Verbindung war so stark wie zwischen Eltern und Kindern möglich.

Gabi dachte voll Wehmut an ihre wunderbare Kindheit zurück, die vor allem geprägt war durch die starke Liebe, die ihre Eltern für einander und für ihre Tochter empfanden. Leider war diese jäh zu Ende gegangen, als Ihre Mutter Anna vor 8 Jahren, als Gabi 17 war, an Brustkrebs gestorben war. Sie hatte ein großes, nie aufzufüllendes Loch in das Leben von Gabi und Dan gerissen. Beide verarbeiteten dieses Schicksal unterschiedlich und stützen sich dennoch gegenseitig. Dan hatte realisiert, dass seine Firma, die neben seiner Familie sein Lebensinhalt war, alle Bedeutung für ihn verloren hatte. Gabi hingegen stürzte sich in ihr Studium und vergrub sich damit in Arbeit. Beide profitieren davon, denn nach dem Studium, dass sie in Rekordzeit und mit besten Noten absolvierte, bereitete Dan sie zwei Jahre gründlich auf die Übernahme seiner Firma als Geschäftsführerin vor. So wurde sie mit damals 23 Jahren eine der jüngsten erfolgreichen Managerinnen New Yorks. Sie liebte die Arbeit und Dan zog sich anschließend auf ihre abgelegene Farm in Kalifornien zurück.

Er war nicht einsam oder ähnliches. Er konnte einfach der Hektik New Yorks, nachdem Anna nicht mehr an seiner Seite war, nichts mehr abgewinnen. Sie war wirklich die Liebe seines Lebens, sie hatten 18 wundervolle Jahre zusammen verbringen dürfen. 18 Jahre, von denen er nicht eine Sekunde bereute, 18 Jahre, die ihm den wahren Sinn des Lebens gezeigt hatten. Er war gerade 30 als sie sich kennenlernten, sie im 5 Monat schwanger, er Erbe eines großen PR-Imperiums.

Er hatte nur den einen Wunsch für Gabriella, dass sie eines Tages das Glück erfahren dürfte, dass er mit Anna erlebt hatte. Diese unvergleichliche Magie zwischen zwei Menschen, die alles andere unwichtig werden ließ. Aber Gabriella hatte wenig Zeit die möglichen Kandidaten kennenzulernen, denn ein Großteil ihres Tages war mit Arbeit und Arbeit und Arbeit angefüllt. Daher war sie jetzt um so entspannter, wenn sie dem Urlaub mit Dan entgegensah. Dieser Urlaub war eine liebe Gewohnheit geworden. Zweimal jährlich für jeweils zwei Wochen flog sie gemeinsam mit Dan in die Ferne, dieses Jahr also standen die Malediven auf dem Plan. Sie hatte eine Clubanlage auf einer kleinen Insel gebucht. Ansonsten war nichts dort, perfekt für pure Entspannung. Die Firma ließ sie in der Zeit vertrauensvoll in den Händen ihrer rechten Hand Taylor. Sie kannten sich seit der High School und gewöhnlich betreute Taylor die Niederlassungen in drei anderen Bundesstaaten. Sie waren ein eingespieltes Team und Gabi vertraute Taylor blind.

„Gabi", unterbrach eine Stimme über ihre Telefonanlage ihre Gedanken, „ich habe Tay in der Leitung für Dich!" „Danke Shar, stell bitte durch", grinste Gabi vor sich hin,… wenn man vom Teufel spricht.

„Hallo Tay, ich hoffe doch es bleibt beim gemeinsamen Abendessen heute, oder?" fragte Gabi. „Ja, sicher", kam die Erwiderung. „Ich habe so eben nur mit Shar unseren Treffpunkt verschoben. Ich hatte einfach Lust auf Mexikanisch. Da Shar dafür war, haben wir dich schon überstimmt", lachte sie. „Also damit kann ich leben", kicherte Gabi freudig. „Ich wollte sowieso gerade Feierabend machen. Ich fahr also nach Hause und fang an Koffer zu packen und wir treffen uns um acht Uhr!" „Ja, ich freu mich auf Euch!" „Und ich mich erst, Tay!" Sie beendeten das Gespräch und Gabi nahm ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche aus der Garderobe und marschierte ins Vorzimmer. „So, so", lachte sie Shar an, „mexikanische Verschwörung gegen mein Sushi-Restaurant!" „Exakt", lachte die hübsche Blondine im Vorzimmer. „Wir sehen uns um 19:30 Uhr!" winkte Gabi und war schon auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl. „Sicher", rief ihr Shar hinterher, „Zeke bringt heute die Zwillinge ins Bett! Ich werde pünktlich sein."

„Wer es glaubt", murmelte Gabi grinsend vor sich hin. Es war einfach wunderbar mit den besten Freundinnen so eng zusammenzuarbeiten, denn auch Shar war auf der High School in ihrer Klasse gewesen. Ebenso ihr Ehemann Zeke, der aus der damaligen Drama Queen eine liebende Ehefrau und Mutter von zwei dreijährigen hinreißenden Mädchen gemacht hatte. Noch häufig schimmerte die verrückte und kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmende Shar durch. Eine Eigenart war, dass sie immer, und zwar wirklich immer, zu spät kam, gewöhnlich 30 Minuten. Seltsamerweise hatte sie aber immer eine einleuchtende Entschuldigung, deswegen waren ihre Freundinnen dazu übergegangen, Shar eine halbe Stunde früher zu bestellen. Dann traf sie gewöhnlich pünktlich mit den anderen ein.

***

Fast exakt zur gleichen Zeit packte ein wirklich ungewöhnlich gutaussehender junger Mann mit den wahnsinnigsten blauen Augen ebenfalls seine Koffer für einen zweiwöchigen Urlaub. Er würde zunächst morgen von Kalifornien nach New York fliegen um dort seine Eltern zu besuchen und dann zwei Tage später von dort auf die Malediven jetten. Seine Basketball-Saison war zu Ende und er wollte einfach nur unbeobachtet von den Paparazzi Erholung und Ruhe genießen, vielleicht mit einer netten Urlaubsromanze garniert. Troy grinste genießerisch vor sich hin, sicherlich würde sich dort unter den knappen Bikinis die ein oder andere Lady finden lassen.

Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass auch dort die Mädels genau so willig waren, wie hier in Kalifornien. Troy war kein Kostverächter, aber er ließ die Frauen nicht zu nah an ihn herankommen, körperlich natürlich schon, aber nicht an sein Herz. Er war sicher, dass alle nur sein Äußeres sahen und sein Geld wollten, daher ließ er keine tiefe Beziehung zu. Er gab ihnen, was sie brauchten, sie ihm, was er brauchte und nach wenigen Tagen, seltenst Wochen, ging jeder wieder seiner eigenen Wege.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Hallo Chad, wo steckst du?" „Nicht mehr in Christina", lachte dieser laut auf. „Ich wollte auch nur checken, ob du alles wichtige für deinen Urlaub gepackt hast!" „Du redest von Kondomen, vermute ich", lachte Troy. „Alles im Koffer!" „Sehr gut, man ich beneide dich!" „Du wolltest nicht mitkommen!" erwiderte Troy. „Meine Schwester heiratet hoffentlich nur einmal. Du weißt, da muss ich hin!" muffelte Chad. „Aber wir verabreden uns im Club, wenn du zurück bist, in Ordnung!" „Sicher, Chad!" „Ach und Troy, tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!" „Dann kann ich mir ja alles erlauben", lachte Troy. „Also, bis bald Mann!" Ja, wahre Freundschaft gab es nur unter Männern.

Chad war nicht nur der beste und engste Freund des LA Lakers Kapitäns seit der Kindergartenzeit, sondern auch sein Teamkamerad und der einzige, der es wagte, ihm zu widersprechen. Troy war als rücksichtslos und kompromisslos bekannt, sowohl in Bezug auf sein Spiel als auch in Beziehungen zu Freunden und Frauen. Seine Augen konnten eisblau werden und damit sprichwörtlich Löcher in die Augen der anderen bohren. Das er innerlich eigentlich ein sensibler und auch humorvoller Mann war, diese Seite kannten nur seine Eltern und Chad. Diese allerdings konnten sich kaum noch daran erinnern. Die Maske, die Troy trug, um den verabscheuten Paparazzi und auch den lauernden Schlampen keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, war zu seinem zweiten Ich geworden. Chad tat sein bestes um seinen Freund aus dieser Starre zu reißen, aber er befürchtete über kurz oder lang würde diese liebenswerte Seite vollkommen verschwinden.

Im Grunde genommen waren Sie sich sehr ähnlich. Ihr Leben hatte sich parallel entwickelt von der Grundschule bis zur Uni waren sie die Basketball-Champs der Schule gewesen. Sie wohnten beide in kleinen Villen in den Hills, fuhren protzige Autos und genossen Ihr Leben mit Mädchen und Partys. Man war eben nur einmal jung. Beide mieden Paparazzi und beide waren noch nie wirklich der Liebe begegnet. Da sie dieses aber nicht wussten, vermissten sie es auch nicht. Beide fühlten von Zeit zu Zeit eine Leere in sich, aber obwohl beide intelligente Männer waren, hatten sie keine Ahnung wie dieses Gefühl der Unvollständigkeit zu beseitigen war. Also ignorierten sie es und sprachen auch niemals darüber miteinander.

***

Die Augen der Männer im „Tacos" wurden groß und begehrlich als sie die drei heißen Ladies durch den Eingang schreiten sahen, egal ob sie in weiblicher Begleitung oder mit Freunden da waren. Die Frauen waren total verschiedene Typen, aber doch alle drei äußerst attraktiv und für jeden Mann ein begehrliches Objekt. Gabi, Shar und Tay hatten sich noch auf dem Parkplatz getroffen und traten so eben kichernd durch die Tür, wie immer wenn sie einen Raum betraten, veränderte sich für die drei unbemerkt die Atmosphäre. Sie standen unweigerlich im Mittelpunkt, nicht nur durch ihre Attraktivität, die Ausstrahlung und Aura der Freundinnen zog unweigerlich alle Blicke auf sich.

Die eine war eine zierliche Latina, deren engelsgleiches Gesicht von üppigen brauen Locken umrahmt war, die bis auf ihre Schultern fielen. Sie erweckte in jedem Mann durch ihre äußerliche Zerbrechlichkeit den Beschützerinstinkt, dass in ihrem Inneren eine toughe erfolgreiche Geschäftsfrau mit eisernen Grundsätzen und eine willensstarke Person steckte, vermochte kaum jemand zu erkennen. Ihr Gesicht kam ohne Make-up aus und als sie laut lachend an einem Tisch ihren Platz einnahm, fielen unweigerlich ihre großen rehbrauen, jetzt freudig glänzenden Augen auf.

Die zweite Frau, die offenbar mit großen Gesten und weitausschweifenden Reden ihre Begleiterinnen unterhielt, war eine schlanke, elegante Blondine. Das dezent geschminkte Gesicht war ebenmäßig und unterstrich ihre brauen Augen. Der Lidschatten passte farblich zu ihrem Kleid und Ihr glockenhelles Gelächter schallte durch das Restaurant. Für alle offensichtlich fiel ihr die Rolle der Unterhalterin und Wortführerin zu.

Die dritte Person im Bunde war eine dunkelhäutige Schönheit mit Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Sie trug ein figurbetonendes Kleid und ihre vollen schwarzen Haare umrahmten gleichmäßige Gesichtszüge. Sie wirkte erfolgsorientiert und im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen eher konservativ und geschäftsmäßig.

Die drei amüsierten sich offenbar prächtig, denn immer wieder schallte Ihr Kichern oder auch mal prustendes Gelächter durch die Räumlichkeiten. Es war nur zu deutlich, dass diese drei Ladies Ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft offen genossen und eine Einheit bildeten.

Als endlich einer der Männer den Mut fasste und nach dem Essen an ihren Tisch trat, lauschten die anderen weniger Mutigen dem folgenden Wortwechsel. „Guten Abend meine Damen!" „Guten Abend, Dreibein!" Das kam von der Blondine, die beiden anderen kicherten nur. „Öhm, kann … kann ich die Ladies eventuell zu einem Drink an der Bar einladen", folgte dann schon etwas verunsichert, die sexuelle Anspielung tapfer ignorierend. „Keine Ahnung, ob Sie das können, ich kenn ja ihre finanziellen Verhältnisse nicht!" „Also …. Darf ich Sie denn einladen?" „Nein, danke, wir stehen mehr auf Männer, die bei der Einladung nicht stottern!" Der Mann drehte sich um und schlich tiefrot an seinen Sitzplatz zurück.

Die drei brachen in Gelächter aus, was sie vergeblich hinter ihren vorgehaltenen Händen zu verbergen versuchten. „Das war aber gar nicht nett, Shar!" kicherte Gabi. „Ich habe auf einen Blick erkannt, dass dieser Kerl nur unter Eure Kleider greifen möchte, er konnte mir ja nicht mal in die Augen sondern nur auf die Titten starren." Shar war immer diejenige, die unverblümt aussprach, was die beiden anderen nur insgeheim dachten. Ihre Menschenkenntnis war phänomenal. Sie konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, ob ein netter Mann unter der Oberfläche steckte. Sie fühlte sich verpflichtet für Ihre besten Freundinnen nur so einen Mann zu akzeptieren, der ihnen das geben konnte, was Zeke ihr gab. Die beiden anderen akzeptieren diese Fürsorge und sie wussten, dass Shars Menschenkenntnis immer zuverlässig war.

***

Am nächsten Vormittag betrat Troy mit einer Sonnenbrille und seiner schon obligatorischen grauen Mütze den Flughafen in LA. Er wollte den Paparazzi entgehen und schritt schnell mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Eingang zu. Als er merkte, dass die Fotografen ihn ins Visier nahmen, beschleunigte er seine Schritte noch, zog die Mütze tiefer und bahnte seinen Weg zum Check-In. Dadurch übersah er jedoch einen älteren, nichtsdestotrotz attraktiven Mann in den Fünfzigern und rannte fast in ihn hinein.

Diesen sollte er nur wenig später im Flugzeug als seinen Sitznachbarn wiedersehen. Troy flog schließlich erster Klasse um seine Ruhe zu haben. Er steckte die Kopfhörer seines iPods in die Ohren und schloss die Augen. „Entschuldigung, können sie ihre Tasche vom Sitz stellen, bitte? Das ist mein Sitzplatz", sagte der ältere Mann höflich. Troy murmelte nur was vor sich, stellte die Tasche unter seinen Sitz und wandte die Augen zum Fenster. „Sagen Sie, ich möchte sie nicht belästigen, aber …. Sind sie nicht Troy Bolton? Ich bin ein großer Lakers-Fan!" „Ja, bin ich", erwiderte Troy knapp und bevor er sich wieder umdrehen konnte um deutlich zu machen, dass er ungestört sein wollte, streckte ihm der Mann freundlich die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Dan Webster, sehr erfreut." „Ja, ja", murmelte Troy und schüttelte kurz widerwillig die angebotene Hand.

„Entschuldigen Sie nochmals, sie wünschen offensichtlich ihre Ruhe. Das kann ich gut verstehen bei ihrem stressigen Job und der Belagerung durch solche Fans wie mich. Sollte ihnen dennoch während des langen Fluges mal nach Plaudern sein, ich sitze direkt hier" lachte Dan freundlich. Troy musste sich eingestehen, dass sehr selten die Leute seine Privatatmosphäre respektierten und er war dem dunkelhaarigen Mittfünfziger dankbar. Er schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln und unbemerkt für ihn entspann sich nach einiger Weile ein respektvolles und entspannendes Gespräch unter Männern. Troy realisierte, dass er solche Gespräche gewöhnlich nur mit seinem Vater führen konnte. Er war erstaunt, wie schnell sie New York erreichen und damit die Zeit im wahrsten Sinne im Flug vergangen war.


	2. Er sieht

2. Kapitel Er sieht

„Ich glaube an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Du willst diese Verbindung - und dann willst du die Probleme." – Keanu Reeves  
„Die Liebe auf den ersten Blick ist nur dann ungefährlich, wenn man beim zweiten Mal genauer hinsieht." - Warren Beatty

Troy trat aus der Ankunftshalle und wurde sofort von kreischenden Fans im Empfang genommen. Automatisch setzte er sein einstudiertes Lächeln auf und verbarg unter der dunklen Sonnenbrille unbewusst, dass dieses Lächeln nicht seine Augen erreichte. Er gab bereitwillig Autogramme, nahm für Fotos die überwiegend weiblichen Fans in den Arm und ließ seine Blicke über die anderen Wartenden schweifen.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine rassige Latina in seinem Alter, die unberührt von dem Verhalten der kichernden und schreienden Teenager schien. Sie wirkte freudig erregt und schaute suchend auf die Türen, die in die Ankunftshalle führten. Er verhielt sich professionell und betrachtete die attraktive Frau weiterhin unbemerkt aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie war eine wahre Schönheit und wie sie nervös auf ihre Unterlippe biss, faszinierte ihn. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden und starrte sie weiterhin an. Unter ihrem bequemen T-Shirt zeichneten sich ihre festen Brüste ab. Ihre Beine steckten in einfach schwarzen Jeans und ihre feingliedrigen Finger fuhren sich immer wieder aufgeregt durch die weichfallenden Locken. Sie war verdammt heiß und erregte sofort Troys Phantasien.

Obwohl sie offenbar auf jemanden wartete, entschloss er sich, sie anzusprechen und vielleicht sprang noch ein amüsanter One-Night-Stand für den Abend raus. Er setzte sein charmantes Lächeln auf und ging auf sie zu. Ihn irritierte lediglich, dass sie ihn offenbar gar nicht wahrnahm sondern ihre Blicke weiterhin suchend über die Menschenmassen schweifen ließ. Aber er war selbstbewusst und hatte keinen Zweifel über seine Wirkung auf Frauen. Er starrte durch seine Sonnengläser in ihre großen rehbrauen Augen und spürte eine magische Verbindung und hatte das Gefühl in ihnen zu versinken. In ihnen spiegelten sich offen Ihre Gefühle wieder, das waren jetzt, als sie endlich in seine Richtung blickte, Wiedererkennen, pure Freude und Herzlichkeit.

Siegessicher überbrückte er die letzten zwei Meter bis zu ihr. Er öffnete schon seinen Mund für einen seiner bewährten Anmachsprüche, als sie sich an ihm vorbeischob. Er blieb verdutzt stehen und registrierte, dass die Stelle an seinem rechten Arm, die sich unbewusst berührt hatte, prickelte. Er rieb sich die Stelle, erstaunt über seine körperliche Reaktion und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wohin sie lief.

„Dan, Dan, ich bin hier!" schrie Gabi aus vollem Halse und sprang ihm freudestrahlend in die Arme. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!" „Und ich dich erst, Liebes! Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!" Sie umarmten sich herzlich und drückten sich glücklich. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen," sagte Gabi, nahm Dans Hand und schob sich durch die Menschenmassen Richtung Ausgang.

Troy stand wie angewurzelt da, als er sah, dass sein sympathischer Sitznachbar die zierliche und sexy Frau in seinen Armen wiegte und sie anstrahlte. Ihn durchfuhr heißer Neid und … Eifersucht? Dan war mindestens doppelt so alt wie sie. Er war für sein Alter sicherlich gutaussehend, aber trotzdem in den Fünfzigern während die Latina in seinem Alter war. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als die beiden Hand in Hand Richtung Parkplatz davongingen. Beide lachten amüsiert und ins Gespräch vertieft vor sich hin, unbewusst der finsteren Blicke, die Troy ihnen hinterherschickte. Als sie schließlich verschwunden waren, nahm er seine Umgebung wieder bewusst war. Was war nur los mit ihm, er reagierte doch sonst nicht so unkontrolliert?

Er rief ein Taxi und ließ sich um Appartement seiner Eltern fahren. Er versuchte diese Frau aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, aber die ganze Zeit sah er ihre tiefgründigen Augen vor sich, hörte ihre engelsgleiche Stimme und spürte die kurze Berührung an seinem Arm. Troy, vergiss sie!

Dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken, als er im Bett lag wieder zu ihr zurückglitten. Er hatte die Gedanken erfolgreich beiseite geschoben, als er mit seinen Eltern zu Abend gegessen und ihre Gesellschaft genossen hatte. Aber jetzt im Bett liegend, starrte er an die Decke, hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und seufzte tief. Man, die Kleine hatte wohl echt Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen lagen und spürte förmlich wie sich ihre schlanken Beine um seinen Unterkörper wickelten. Hör auf Troy, du wirst sie nie wiedersehen, reiß dich zusammen!

Als all die Beschwichtigungen nichts halfen, entschloss er sich eine andere Taktik zu versuchen. Sie war offenbar die Geliebte von Dan. Also wieder mal eine dieser kleinen Huren, die sich wohl nur für Geld interessierten. Dan war elegant gekleidet gewesen, flog erster Klasse und seine Konversation ließ auf jahrelange Übung im Business schließen. Also hatte er wahrscheinlich Geld, viel Geld. Dafür dass er ihre Pradatäschen und ihre High Heels bezahlte, durfte Dan offenbar Hand anlegen. Frauen waren doch alle gleich.

Angewidert verzog Troy das Gesicht. Die Taktik half offenbar. Er ignorierte, dass ihr legeres Auftreten und ihre Herzlichkeit überhaupt nicht in das Bild einer geldgierigen Schlange passten und steigerte sich in die abwegigen Gedanken hinein. Wie konnte ein offenbar intelligenter und freundlicher Mann auf so eine Schlampe hereinfallen. Sie musste ja extrem gut im Bett sein, wenn er dafür Geld springen ließ. Sie war sicher äußerst willig und ihr Körper ohne Kleidung erst recht äußerst sexy. Argh, Troy, damit wären wir weder beim Thema. Ablenkungsmanöver erfolglos!

***

Während dessen genossen Gabi und Dan den Abend bei einem Glas Wein und machten Pläne für den morgigen Tag. Sie wusste, dass Dan einen Blick ins Büro werfen wollte und Tay und Shar begrüßen wollte. Daher hatte sie dieses ohnehin schon auf der Tagesordnung. Zum Lunch würden sie dann im Four Seasons dinieren und anschließend durch den Central Park schlendern. Das Wetter war zwar noch kühl, aber die Sonne wärmte bereits. Warm eingemummelt würden sie dahinbummeln und sich auf den Urlaub einstimmen.

Sie liebte Dan von Herzen und genoss jede Sekunde ihres Zusammenseins. Er war eben ihr Vater, sie hatte ihren leiblichen Vater nie vermisst. Dieser hatte sich, als Anna ihm mitteilte, dass sie schwanger war, in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion davongeschlichen. Gabi war dankbar dafür, denn so hatte sie in Dan den Vater gefunden, den sich jedes kleine Mädchen wünschen konnte. Er war immer liebevoll zu ihr und ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen hatte auch die Pubertät schadlos überstanden.

Die Krankheit und der Tod ihrer Mutter hatte die beiden nur enger zusammengebracht. Sie gaben sich Halt und der Respekt voreinander hatte ihre Lebensplanung bestimmt. Nur durch den unerschöpflichen Rückhalt, den sie in Dans Zuversicht in ihr Können fand, hatte Gabi die Kraft gehabt ihre Ausbildung höchst erfolgreich abzuschließen. Sein Rückhalt hatte ihr ermöglicht zu erkennen, dass sie obwohl jung schon professionell eine Firma mit so vielen Mitarbeitern leiten und sogar am Markt weiteretablieren konnte. Sein Rückhalt hatte sie zu der selbstbewussten Frau werden lassen, die sie war.

Sein Rückhalt für all ihre Aktionen ermöglichte es ihr, dass sie stets offen und ehrlich mit ihren Mitmenschen umging. Sie war stolz, so einen Vater zu haben. Er war stolz, so eine Tochter zu haben.

Sie sprachen immer offen über ihre Gefühle und wieder einmal, sagte Dan: „Liebes, ich hoffe, so sehr, dass dich bald diese Liebe trifft, die das Leben meiner Mutter und meines immer begleitet hat." „Dan, diese Liebe habe ich schon sehen dürfen, ich habe sie jahrelang in Eurer Ehe tagtäglich betrachten können. Ich weiß, dass auch Streitigkeiten, Kämpfe und Zweifel zu einer Liebe dazugehören. Ich habe durch Euch erfahren, dass Liebe einfach nicht fragt, wann sie zu einem kommt. Sie ist einfach da. Ich bin so froh, dass Mum und Du dieses erleben durftet. Und wenn das Schicksal es möchte, werde auch ich das erleben dürfen!" „Das wirst du sicher, Kleines!" „Jetzt bin ich erstmal dankbar, dass du hier bist. Ich liebe Dich Dan und habe Dich vermisst!" Sie umarmten sich liebevoll.

***

Am übernächsten Morgen betraten Gabi und Dan gutgelaunt und ausgeschlafen die Abflughalle. Beide lachten und grinsten und freuten sich unbändig auf die gemeinsame Zeit auf den Malediven. Nach dem Einchecken bummelten sie durch die Geschäfte am Flughafen und warteten ungeduldig, dass der Flug aufgerufen wurde. „Oh mein Gott, Dan, schau dir diese Tasche an. Die ist doch herrlich, da könnte ich meine ganzen Sachen drin verstauen." Er lachte und erwiderte ironisch grinsend. „Oh ja, Taschen sind ja wirklich Mangelware in Deinem Schrank!" Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Unterarm und schob ihre Unterlippe vor, wie sie es als kleines Mädchen schon erfolgreich gemacht hatte.

Lachend verdeckte Dan seine Augen: „Oh nein, jetzt fehlt nur noch Dein Dackelblick!" Beide kicherten ausgelassen und natürlich kaufte Dan ihr die Tasche um ihr eine Freude zu machen. „Das hast Du meiner Urlaubsstimmung zu verdanken, dass ich heute mal großzügig bin, Kleines." „Du bist immer großzügig Dan, dafür lieb ich dich", erwiderte Gabi und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann schlenderten die beiden Arm in Arm weiter.

Die ganze Aktion einschließlich des Wortwechsels war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Der Beobachter , der gerade vor dem Zeitschriftenregal nach Sportillustrierten suchte, durchlebte in den vielleicht drei Minuten, die diese Situation dauerte, die ganze Skala der Empfindungen von Himmelhochjauchzend bis zu Tode betrübt.

Zunächst fühlte er reine Glückseligkeit und unerwartete Freude, als er die engelhafte Stimme wiedererkannte, die ihn seit über 48 Stunden selbst im Schlaf begleitet hatte.

Als er auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte, durchfuhr ihn unvermittelt sexuelle Erregung und Atemlosigkeit, als er die begehrte Schönheit erblickte.

Dieses ging über in staunende Bewunderung und sprachlose Begeisterung, als sich ihre Lippen zu einem wunderschönen Lächeln verzogen.

Nur Sekunden später durchfuhren ihn tiefe Eifersucht und grenzenloser Neid, als er Dan an ihrer Seite wahrnahm.

Abgelöst von Hass und Verachtung für die Schönheit, als er dem Fortlauf der Unterhaltung lauschte.

Schließlich heftige Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen, nach was auch immer, als sie Dan auf die Wange küsste.

Zuletzt Mitleid und Kopfschütteln für Dan, der offenbar von der Schönheit im Nullkommanix um den Finger gewickelt worden war.

Als sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren, erwachte Troy aus seiner Erstarrung und fragte sich zu Tode erschrocken. Wieso zur Hölle, erlebe ich solche extremen Gefühle bei einer Frau, mit der ich noch nie ein Wort gewechselt habe. Ja, die nicht einmal weiß, dass ich existiere. Bist du verhext, Troy. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf um ihr Bild zu vertreiben. Natürlich erfolglos. Er war ein kluger junger Mann, der natürlich wusste, dass ihn etwas magisch an diese Frau heranzog, das heißt aber nicht, dass er dieses Gefühl weiteranalysieren wollte. Er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

Daher entschied er sich für den einfachsten Weg. „Troy, du brauchst dringend einen guten, unverbindlichen Fick! Das wird die Gedanken schon vertreiben. Also entschied er, gleich nach der Landung in seinem Urlaubsparadies auf die Suche nach einem willigen Weib zu gehen, dass ihm die Flausen aus dem Kopf trieb. Noch besser, er würde schon direkt im Flieger nach passender Beute Ausschau halten. Mit diesem Vorsatz verließ er den Laden ohne etwas zu kaufen und begab sich zum Boarding.

Dieses hatte vor wenigen Minuten begonnen und offensichtlich waren schon einige Passagiere an Bord gegangen, als er sich in die Reihe stellte. „Die Lady ist passé, du siehst sie nie wieder, nimm lieber mal das weibliche Angebot hier unter die Lupe. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf um ungeniert und eindeutig die Damen zu begutachten. Da gab es einige attraktive Damen, gut, dass der Flug so lang dauerte, grinste er innerlich.

***

Einige Stunden später verließ Troy seinen Sitzplatz neben einem älteren Pärchen um sich auf die Toiletten zu begeben. Er hatte zwar einige ansprechende Objekte einschließlich einer schnuckligen Stewardess entdeckt und auch mit seinem Lächeln betört, aber was handfestes war dabei nicht herausgesprungen.

Also hatte er sich seinen iPod gegriffen und kurzzeitig auch geschlafen, unnötig zu sagen, wovon er geträumt hatte. Nun musste er die Toiletten besuchen und marschierte durch den engen Gang nach vorne. Als er schließlich zurückkam, betrachtete er neugierig die Gesichter der Reisenden und suchte sie unauffällig nach alleinreisenden, attraktiven Frauen ab.

Da traf ihn fast der Schlag, als er in eine der Reihen hineinlinste. Er musste sich an den Sitzlehnen festhalten um nicht zu stolpern. Sie … war auf … seinem … Flieger, ebenfalls unnötig zu sagen, wer „Sie" war. Sie lehnte mit ihrem Kopf an Dans Schulter und, schlummerte offensichtlich tief und friedlich. Gott, sie war so unbeschreiblich schön, erst recht wenn ihre Gesichtszüge so entspannt waren. Er starrte sie unverwandt an und schluckte den Kloss in seinem Hals nur mühsam runter.

Erst dann realisierte er, dass er offenbar schon mehrmals angesprochen worden war. „Mr. Bolton, Mr. Bolton, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Dan, der durch das Taumeln von Troy auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. „Ja, danke,… bestens", würgte Troy hervor. „Ist ja ein Zufall, dass wir auf dem selben Flieger sind. Auf welcher Insel werden sie denn sein?" flüsterte Dan, offenbar um seine Begleiterin nicht zu wecken. Dabei wünschte sich Troy nichts mehr, als ihre rehbrauen wundervollen Augen zu sehen. „Öhm, ich … das .. auf", Gott, reiß dich zusammen Troy, bist du ein Fünftklässler? „Auf einer kleinen Insel im Südwesten, die ganze Insel ist ein Resort, dass für den Tauchsport bekannt ist." Gott, öffne die Augen Engel! „Auf Fihalhohi eventuell", fragte Dan freudig überrascht. Troy schloss kurz die Augen, oh bitte nicht, betete er, lass sie nicht in meinem Hotel sein. Aber ein Blick auf Dans grinsendes Gesicht gab ihm die Antwort. „Sie auch? Das ist ja …. toll!"

Wie sollte er das überleben, fragte er sich innerlich. Diese Insel war laut Katalog gerade mal 400m lang und 260m breit. Wie verdammt sollte er ihnen aus dem Weg gehen. Er fühlte sich, als müsse er seinen Kopf gegen den Sitz schlagen.

Aber es kam noch schlimmer. „Sagen Sie Mr. Bolton, möchten Sie denn heute das Abendessen nicht mit uns einnehmen. Natürlich nur, wenn ihnen danach ist. Ich würde sie gerne mit der kleinen Schlafmütze hier bekannt machen", flüsterte Dan. „Ja, gerne", hörte sich Troy sagen, und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, ob er geisteskrank geworden war. Er sprach nie ohne zu denken. Warum jetzt? „Vielen Dank, ich freue mich", fügte er noch schwach hinzu. „Ich denke, dann so um 8 Uhr. Ist das in Ordnung. Bis dahin sollten wir die Koffer ausgepackt haben und uns eingerichtet haben", fixierte Dan den Termin und widmete sich wieder der Zeitung, die er in den Händen hielt. „Bis heute abend, Mr. Webster."

Troy kehrte an seinen Sitzplatz zurück und fragte sich sicher hunderte Male, was verdammt ausgerechnet dieses Frauenzimmer in seinem Urlaubsresort zu suchen hatte. War das eine Gottesstrafe, böses Karma oder was zur Hölle? Er wollte sich entspannen, Herrgott nochmal. Wie sollte das funktionieren mit dieser täglichen Verlockung vor seinen Augen. Fuck, fuck, fuck!


	3. Er begehrt

Kapitel 3: Er begehrt

„Den meisten Sex verbreitet eine Frau, die weiß, dass sie es verdient, geliebt zu werden." – Ernst W. Heine  
Die Männer, die herumvögeln, sind nicht frei. Am Ende sind sie unfreier als alle anderen, weil sie immer argwöhnen, dass die Frauen, die sie wollen, so sind wie sie. – Tony Parsons

„Gaby, ist das in Ordnung, dass ich heute abend jemand zum Essen an unseren Tisch geladen habe", fragte Dan als sie an der Reling des Schiffes lehnten, das sie auf die Urlaubsinsel bringen sollte. „Du kennst dort jemanden?" fragte Gabi erstaunt zurück. „Nein, nicht dort, ich habe jemanden im Flieger wiedergesehen, den ich schon auf dem Hinflug nach New York kennengelernt habe. Er saß neben mir." „Sicher, Dan! Warum nicht, und …. Du hast ihn ja eh schon eingeladen", kicherte Gaby. „Hab ich ihn im Flieger gesehen?" fragte sie weiter. „Nein, du hast geschlafen!" Sie hielten ihre Köpfe zusammen und redeten über Belangloses und genossen die zarte Brise.

Troy beobachtete die beiden von einer Liege aus. Er hatte die Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt, die Mütze tief in die Stirn gezogen und gab vor, zu schlafen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Dan auf die Idee kam, ihn jetzt schon vorzustellen. Er war noch nicht so weit, warum nicht, fragte er sich lieber gar nicht erst. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Wie sie dort stand, der Wind mit ihren Locken spielte und sie verträumt auf die Schaumkronen der Bugwelle im ansonsten glattgestrichenen tiefblauen Indischen Ozean blickte.

Er gestand sich endlich ein, dass sie das schönste Wesen war, dass er jemals gesehen hatte. Sie sah aus wie eine Göttin. Troy grunzte und seufzte auf, ging es noch schmalziger Bolton? Er betrachtete ihr fehlerloses Gesicht und ihre hohen Wangenknochen und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht ein Starlet oder ein Modell war. Aber warum sollte sie sich dann an so einen alten Kerl hängen, Entschuldigung Dan. Wahrscheinlich war sie strohdumm und hatte nicht mal einen Schulabschluss.

Er konnte nicht hören, was die beiden sagten, aber sah immer wieder ihr unwiderstehliches Lächeln aufblitzen, ihre Augen leuchten und gelegentlich wehten Fetzen ihres glockenhellen Gelächters zu ihm herüber. Er war verhext, das stand jetzt fest. Die Frage war nur, was dagegen tun. Er sollte sich schleunigst um entsprechende Abwechslung kümmern und entschied, dass er nach dem sicher peinlich verlaufenden Essen in die Disko gehen würde um da eine Frau abzuschleppen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass ihm das gelingen würde, er hatte lediglich Zweifel, ob ihm das diese Frau aus dem Kopf schlagen könnte. Sicher doch, Bolton. Ein guter Fick hatte seine trüben Gedanken bisher doch jedes Mal vertreiben können.

***

Es war viertel vor acht und Troy stand in seinem Cottage im Badezimmer und starrte sich selbst abwesend in die Augen. Er war doch nicht etwa nervös oder, Troy Bolton war niemals nervös. Vor seinem allerersten Einsatz für die Lakers hatte er einen Anflug von Nervosität gespürt, aber diese vergessen, sobald er auf den Platz lief. Das hier war anders. Er wusste nicht mal, was er genau fühlte. Erregung endlich mit ihr zu sprechen, gepaart mit Neugier, Verzweiflung und …. Angst. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Angst, Angst kannte er schon gar nicht. Er war attraktiv, er hatte Geld, er hatte alles, was er brauchte. Lächerlich Angst zu haben. Wovor auch? Dass sie ihn nicht mochte, alle mochten Troy Bolton. Und überhaupt, warum sollte sie ihn mögen? Wen interessierte ihre Meinung, ihn sicher nicht. Pfff! Der Frauenschwarm seufzte noch einmal auf und machte sich dann auf zu dem großen luftigen Speisesaal dessen Terrasse auf Holzpfählen bis aufs Meer hinausragte.

Es war ein wunderschönes Resort mit Cottages, die über einen Teil der Anlage verteilt waren. In der Mitte befand sich ein Palmenwäldchen. Auf der anderen Seite des Resorts waren die gemeinsam genutzten Anlagen, Sportplätze und ein großer Spa-Bereich untergebracht. Alles was das Herz begehrte. Aber dafür hatte er keinen Blick übrig, als er jetzt auf den Speisesaal zuschritt. Er fühlte eine Anspannung wie vor einer Examensprüfung und konnte sie einfach nicht abschütteln.

„Herr Webster erwartet mich an seinem Tisch", sagte er zu dem Kellner in Landestracht und folgte diesem dann hinaus auf die Terrasse. Er sah Dan dort sitzen und ging auf ihn zu um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. „Herr Webster, ich danke nochmals für die freundliche Einladung." „Bitte nennen Sie mich doch Dan." „Dann nennen Sie mich aber Troy." „Und mich nennen Sie dann natürlich Gabi", hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Er setzte sein einstudiertes Lächeln auf und drehte sich zu der Schönheit um. Sie lächelte ihn warm an und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Gabriella Montez." „Troy Bolton", sagte er bevor er ihre Hand ergriff. Wie ein Stromstoß durchzuckte ihn daraufhin ihre Berührung. Sie hatte für so eine zierliche Person einen kräftigen Händedruck. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück und zog stattdessen höflich ihren Stuhl zurück, damit sie neben Dan Platz nehmen konnte. Er umrundete den Tisch und versuchte verzweifelt seine Haltung zurückzugewinnen. Er setzte sich an die andere Seite von Dan und atmete tief ein.

Auch Gabriella hatte einen Stromstoß gespürt, der bis in ihr Innerstes gejagt war. „Alles okay, Kleines?" fragte Dan, der ihre offensichtliche Verwirrung bemerkte. Sie setzte ihren Salatteller, den sie so eben vom üppigen Buffet geholt hatte, ab und lächelte Dan und Troy an. „Sicher Dan, ich war nur etwas verwirrt. Ich hatte aufgrund deiner Beschreibung mit einem etwas älteren Herrn, nicht mit einem meines Alters gerechnet!" In Gedanken setzte sie noch hinzu: Der so ausgesprochen sexy ist. Sie hätte keine Scheu gehabt, dieses Dan gegenüber zu äußern, aber schließlich saß Troy ja mit am Tisch. Das wäre als Willkommen wohl doch etwas anzüglich gewesen.

„Troy ist Kapitän der LA Lakers, Gabi," sagte Dan. Gabi giggelte beim Klang der Begeisterung in seiner Stimme. Sie wusste, dass er ein großer Fan der Mannschaft war und jedes Spiel verfolgte. Sie beugte sich lächelnd zu Troy herüber und flüsterte, so laut, dass auch Dan es hören konnte. „Ich bin kein großer Sportfan, aber sie haben einen alten Mann mit ihrem Aufenthalt hier eine große Freude gemacht!" „Hey", sagte Dan und tat schockiert, „wen nennst du hier alten Mann!" Gabi kicherte wieder vor sich hin und blinzelte Troy verschwörerisch zu. Dieser hatte inzwischen seine Haltung zurückgewonnen und stimmte mit ein. Er liebte ihr Giggeln und es war ansteckend. Und … sie mochte ihn offenbar. Bevor seine Nervosität wieder überhand nahm, erhob er sich und sagte: „Ich werde mal das Buffet checken!"

Als er außer Hörweite war, drehte sich Gabi zu Dan. „Wow, er ist ein echter Hottie. Dieser Körper und diese Augen, woooow!" Dan lächelte über die Begeisterung und sagte: „Ich wusste, dass er dir gefällt!" „Allerdings, du kennst mich eben perfekt!" Dan grinste sie an und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „So lange du nicht völlig vergisst, dass das unser Urlaub ist!" „Natürlich nicht, aber … du hast sicher nichts dagegen, dass ich meine Zeit mit zwei gutaussehenden Männern verbringe oder?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie umarmte ihn: „Du bist der Beste, ich liebe Dich!" In diesem Moment trat Troy zurück an den Tisch und gefror innerlich bei dem Anblick und ihren Worten. Er setzte sich hin und setzte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht auf.

„Dann gehe ich mich auch mal bedienen", sagte Dan und erhob sich von seinem Platz, nicht ohne Gabi nochmal zuzuzwinkern. Troy dachte jetzt würde eine peinliche Stille folgen, aber Gabi sprach ihn direkt an: „Wie gefällt dir das Resort, warst du schon einmal hier?" Er schaute auf und bereute es sofort, denn nun sah er in ihre lächelnden rehbraunen Augen und versank sofort in deren Strudel. Gabi erging es nicht anders, der Blick in seine Augen brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sie starrten sich an und er brachte einfach keine Antwort heraus.

Sag was, Bolton verdammt, sag was. Was war noch die Frage? Oh ja, die Anlage! „Sie ist … schön", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Ich bin zum ersten Mal hier – und ihr?" Gut Bolton, gut, weiter so! Sie versuchte sich aus diesem Blick zu lösen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. „Immer." sagte sie zusammenhanglos, aber er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war unermesslich. „Ja, nicht wahr!" wisperte Troy genauso zusammenhanglos.

Er bot seine ganze Selbstdisziplin auf um ihren Augen zu entkommen. Aber diese Entscheidung war so falsch, denn als er den Blick senkte, sah er auf ihre bebenden blutroten Lippen. Oh Gott, Bolton, du wirst doch jetzt nicht erregt, nur weil du eine Frau ansiehst. Bolton, Bolton! Aber die Stimme in seinem Kopf verhallte ungehört. Er wollte sie küssen, sofort! Er beugte sich leicht vor, sie war ihm so nah. Nichts außer diese wundervollen Lippen drangen in seine Gedanken.

Ein vernehmliches Räuspern riss dann zumindest Gabi aus der Starre. Der Kellner stand am Tisch und fragte höflich, aber mit Nachdruck, offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal: „Welche Getränke darf ich ihnen servieren!" „Ich nehme einen Rotwein bitte und Dan sicherlich ein Bier!" „Mir bitte auch ein Bier!" Der Kellner nickte höflich und kehrte ins Restaurant zurück.

Gabi starrte ihm hinterher, noch völlig verwirrt. Wollte er sie gerade küssen? Gott, sie kannten sich doch keine 5 Minuten. Sie hatte das sicher missdeutet. Sicher, aber warum wollte sie dann nichts anderes als seine Lippen auf den ihren zu fühlen? Ihre Einbildung spielte ihr sicher einen Streich! Langsam fand sie ihre Fassung wieder und sah Dan aus dem Innenbereich zurückkommen. Gott sei Dank!

***

Anschließend bestritten fast ausschließlich Dan und Troy die Unterhaltung, sie unterhielten sich über irgendwelche Meisterschaftsspiele und Rebounds. Gabi konnte dem Gespräch nur mäßig folgen, Sport war nicht ihr Metier, aber sie war dankbar, dass sie nur wenig beitragen musste. Sie war zu sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. Diese Gedanken waren klar und eindeutig, Gabi kannte keine Scheu zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen. Nur sie waren so überwältigend, dass sie sie kaum ordnen konnte.

Das also war es, wovon Dan gesprochen hatte. Die Liebe. Gabi hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie genau dieses für Troy empfand. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, sah durch seine äußere Attraktivität in sein Innerstes und erkannte, dass er wohl sehr einsam war. Er überspielte diese Einsamkeit professionell, aber sie sah es dennoch. Das war es also. Sie liebte. Sie akzeptierte diese Empfindung ohne Angst, dankbar, dass sie endlich voll und ganz ihre Eltern verstehen konnte. Jetzt galt es abzuwarten, ob er sie ebenfalls liebte. Das würde nicht so einfach sein, sie sah, dass er es gewohnt war Gefühle zu überspielen, wenn nicht gar zu ignorieren.

Wichtig, war auch gar nicht, dass er sie liebte, wichtig war einzig und allein, dass sie liebte. Das allein gab ihr schon ihre innere Ruhe zurück. Also, Gabi, dann solltest du jetzt noch versuchen Troy Bolton diese Ruhe zugeben. Dieses fehlende Puzzleteil einzusetzen. Ihres hatte sie gefunden. Sie war vollkommen, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich vollkommen. Und dieses Gefühl war sooooooooo überwältigend, sie könnte schreien vor Glück.

Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das Männergespräch und ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Dan sagte gerade: „Troy, wenn du sowieso noch gleich in die Disko gehen willst … Willst Du ihn nicht begleiten, Kleines? Ich bin noch etwas müde vom Jetlag, du hast ja im Flieger geschlafen! Ich bin sicher heute kein guter Gesellschafter mehr!" „Wenn Troy nichts dagegen hat, sicher, ich bin noch hellwach und würde gern ein wenig tanzen!" Sie blickte zu Troy hinüber und er erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Sicher gerne, wer hat nicht eine schöne Begleitung an seiner Seite!" Sie errötete sanft und er liebte es. Troy, du Trottel, was denkst du dir. Du kannst sie nicht haben. Sie gehört Dan und er liebt sie offenbar. Gott und nun vertraut er sie dir auch noch an. Ist der Mann blind, sieht er nicht, dass ich meinen Blick nicht von seiner Freundin wenden kann. Und wie zur Hölle schleppe ich eine Frau ab, wenn sie bei mir ist?

***

Nachdem sich Dan einige Zeit später mit einem Händedruck von Troy und einem Kuss auf die Stirn von Gabi verabschiedet hatte, stand Gabi ebenfalls auf. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, rannte sie um den Tisch, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. „Los, lass uns gehen! Ich will tanzen!" Er war noch wie elektrisiert von ihrer plötzlichen Berührung, so dass er sich widerstandslos von ihr in die Disko ziehen ließ.

Erst dort ließ sie seine Hand los und fragte atemlos: „Möchtest Du auch erst was trinken!" „Ja, lass uns an die Bar gehen!" Er war noch am überlegen, ob er es wagen sollte, wieder ihre Hand zu ergreifen, als sie eben dieses schon wieder tat und ihn hinter sich her zog. Bolton, reiß dich zusammen, schrie er sich innerlich an. Lass sie nicht die Kontrolle übernehmen. Cool, Junge, cool. Sie ist nur eine Frau. Nur eine Frau.

Da durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz, was er zu tun hatte, das war die Lösung. Er musste nicht irgendeine Frau flachlegen um sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Er musste sie haben. Sie. Dann wäre seine Sehnsucht nach ihr befriedigt und er könnte zu seinem Alltag zurückkehren. Er verdrängte sein Schuldbewusstsein gegenüber Dan aus seinen Gedanken, es gab nun einmal keinen anderen Weg. Er würde alles daran setzen sie so schnell wie möglich in sein Bett zu bekommen, damit er endlich seinen Urlaub genießen konnte und diese ständige Anspannung verlor. Konzentrier dich darauf sie zu verführen, konzentrier dich.

Gabi und Troy hatten an einem der hinteren Tische ihren Platz eingenommen. Sie saßen in komfortabler Stille und beobachteten die anderen auf der Tanzfläche. Troy versuchte seine erneut aufkommende Nervosität zu bekämpfen.

Als ein langsames Lied gespielt wurde, ergriff er Gabis Hand und warf ihr sein charmantes einstudiertes Lächeln zu: „Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz, Gabi!" Sie nickte nur und folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Als Gabi ohne Zögern die Hände um seinen Hals legte, platzierte er seine Hände auf ihrer schmalen Hüfte und grinste sie an. Tapfer ignorierte er die elektrischen Wellen, die an den Stellen aufloderten, an denen er sie berührte. Er zog sie näher an sich heran uns und Gabi folgte ihm bereitwillig. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sandte damit neue heiße Wellen durch seinen Körper.

Ihr Haar roch nach Vanille und vernebelte seine Sinne. Gabi spürte die Veränderung, die in ihm vorging, denn auch sie spürte die selben Wellen. Aber anders als er, ließ sie zu, dass dieses Gefühl sie erfüllte. Sie seufzte leicht auf und zog sich selbst noch näher an ihn heran. Troy lächelte siegessicher, angespornt durch ihre Nachgiebigkeit, ließ er seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten. Ihre Körper bewegten sich in perfekter Harmonie, als wären sie eins.

Troy, konzentrier dich auf deinen nächsten Schritt. Du bist ein Profi in diesem Metier. Als das ruhige Lied viel zu schnell wieder durch ein bedeutend flotteres ersetzt wurde, wisperte er heiser in ihr Ohr: „Gaby, hast du Lust auf einen Strandspaziergang?" Gabi war intelligent genug zu registrieren, dass er mit ihr flirtete und anbändeln wollte. Aber sie wollte ihn ja auch, also sagte sie ohne Zögern ja.

Er lockerte den Griff um ihre Taille, ließ aber eine Hand bewusst dort ruhen und führte sie aus der Disco zum nahgelegenen Strand. Ohne zögern schlang auch Gabi ihren Arm um seine Taille. Dort angekommen, zog sie ihre Schuhe von den Füßen, schwang sie in ihrer freien Hand und legte den anderen Arm erneut um Troys Taille. Er legte nun den Arm sanft um ihren Hals und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

Sie war so sexy, er wollte sie so sehr. Ob er noch heute ans Ziel kommen würde, überlegte er. Sie schlenderten mehrere Minuten in vollkommener Ruhe, bevor Troy aufseufzte. Wie von ihm beabsichtigt, schaute Gaby zu ihm auf und er blickte zeitgleich in ihre nun tiefbrauen Augen. „Du bist wunderschön Gaby", sagte er schmeichlerisch mit einem Lächeln gewürzt. Sie errötete leicht, aber wandte den Blick nicht ab. Auch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr lösen.

Jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt für einen ersten Kuss, Bolton, spornte er sich selbst an. Das Gefühl ignorierend, dass eine Abweisung von ihr ihn wahnsinnig treffen würde, senkte er langsam sein Gesicht zu ihrem hinunter. Er legte beide Arme um ihre Taille und zog sich näher an sie heran. Gabi schloss die Augen in gespannter Erwartung und kam ihm entgegen. Sein triumphierendes Lächeln konnte sie daher nicht sehen.?


	4. Er verführt

4. Kapitel: Er verführt

Es ist keine Kunst, ein Mädchen zu verführen, aber ein Glück, eines zu finden, das es wert ist, verführt zu werden. - Søren Kierkegaard  
Sex müsse irgendetwas mit Krieg und rauher See zu tun haben. Jedenfalls nichts mit Einschlafen. - Wolfgang A. Gogolin

Er hatte geplant, diesen ersten Kuss nur sekundenlang auf ihre Lippen zu pflastern, nur soviel, dass er die Kontrolle behielt, aber sie sich nach mehr sehnen würde. Seine Lippen berührten kurz die ihren, strichen sanft darüber, pressten sich dann fester auf die ihren. Aber er konnte einfach nicht zurückziehen, wie er es so oft gemacht hatte, kontrollierte Verführung, nannte er es selbst. Und dann spürte er auch noch, dass sie seinen Druck erwiderte. Sie schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und liebkoste mit ihren Daumen seinen Nacken. Okay, also sie wollte den Kuss nicht beenden, also brauchte er es ja auch nicht oder? Verdammt, das war gar nicht der Punkt, er konnte es gar nicht. Er konnte ihre Lippen nicht freigeben. Als sie sanft seine Unterlippe biss, musste er gar ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Oh ja, Troy, Kontrolle nennst du das. Du bist ja völlig weggetreten, das ist doch nur ein Kuss! Und dann spürte er ihre Zunge, die über seine Lippen strich. Es war, als ob ein Feuerwerk in ihm explodierte. Er ließ es zu, dass ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schlüpfte und spürte wie sie erschauerte. Er zog sie noch fester in sich hinein und presste seine Hüften an die ihren und ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. Die Leidenschaft strahlte durch jede Körperzelle und er konnte ein erneut aufkommendes tiefes Stöhnen nicht mehr verhindern. Er wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen von diesem Gefühl, von dem er gar nicht genau wusste, was es nun war. Lieber nicht analysieren, genießen. Als Gabis sanftes Stöhnen in seinem Mund vibrierte, schoss eine heiße Welle durch seine Lenden und er spürte, wie er hart wurde. Durch einen simplen Kuss, zur Hölle!

Anders als Troy, der dazu nicht in der Lage war, ließ die zierliche Latina diese Gefühle bewusst bis in ihr Innerstes vordringen. Für Gabi war es als berührten sich nicht nur ihre Lippen, sondern als küssten sich ihre Seelen. Ihr Körper brannte wie Feuer und sie spürte ein Prickeln in ihrem Schoss. Sie war aufs äußerste erregt und sein Stöhnen und seine harte Männlichkeit, die an ihr Becken gepresst war, sagten ihr, dass es ihm nicht anders erging. Beide ließen ohne es überhaupt wahrzunehmen ihre Hände über den Rücken des anderen gleiten und hinterließen brennende und nach mehr sehnende Spuren. Sie ließ ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt schlüpfen und malte kleine Kreise auf seinem Bauch und Sixpack. Troy stöhnte erneut tief auf und brach frei aus dem Kuss, heftig atmend und ihre Berührungen genießend, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Was war nur los mit ihm? Das war ihm nie zuvor passiert, er hatte nie die Kontrolle verloren, nie! Ihre Lippen, die jetzt sanft an seinem Ohr knabberten, lösten erneut Reihen von Feuerwerken aus, zum einen in seinem Gehirn, so dass er nicht mehr klardenken konnte und zum anderen unterhalb seines Gürtels. Er merkte, dass es ihn schon schmerzte, so heftig wurde das Ziehen. Bevor er das letzte Fünkchen Selbstbeherrschung verlor, biss er sanft in ihr Ohrläppchen, ließ seine Zunge sanft hinein gleiten und murmelte heiser: „Ich kann mich nicht mehr stoppen, du musst es tun, Gabi. Stopp es jetzt! Bitte!" Er war erstaunt über den Klang seiner Stimme, es war das erste Mal, dass so viel Emotionen in dieser mitschwangen. Er war außerstande sie zu verbergen. Und zur Hölle, es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass er um etwas bat. Gabi löste ihre Lippen von seinem Hals und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft und sie sagte nur: „Ich will es aber nicht stoppen!" Dann presste sie erneut ihre Lippen auf seine und beide versanken in ihrer eigenen Welt, die nur noch aus Fühlen, Geben, Nehmen, aber nicht mehr aus Denken bestand.

Troy nahm Gabis Hand und führte sie zu seinem Cottage, die Treppe hinauf und in sein Schlafzimmer, dass alles ohne nur einmal den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Gabi ließ sich auf sein Bett gleiten, weiterhin in seine Augen starrend. Troy zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, beugte sich vor, und steckte eine Strähne ihres Haares sanft hinter ihr Ohr. Gabi atmete heftig, so dass ihr Brustkorb sich hob und senkte, in ihren Augen las er totale Hingabe und Vertrauen und er spürte etwas tief in seinem Innersten pochen. Langsam ließ er sich auf sie gleiten, vorsichtig um ihre zarte Person nicht zu erdrücken. „Oh, verdammt, Gabi, du bist so wunderschön!" Sie zog seinen Kopf in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und murmelte: „Troy, schlaf mit mir, ich will dich!" Er stöhnte auf, dass war alles was er wollte, sie, jetzt, sofort. Ab dem Moment geschah alles nur noch automatisch.

Sie ließ ihre Hände zu seinem Gürtel gleiten und öffnete ihn. Gabi begann ihm die Hose auszuziehen und er half ihr dabei in dem er seinen Unterkörper anhob. Er zog ihren Reißverschluss auf und zog ihre Jeans herunter. Ununterbrochen küssten und liebkosten sie einander. Sanft glitten Troys Hände unter ihre Bluse und schoben sie über ihren Kopf. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, als er ihren makellosen Körper sah. Nur noch ihre seidene Unterwäsche bedeckte dessen Höhepunkte. Sie stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, leckte seine harten Brustwarzen, während er ihren BH öffnete. „Gott, du machst mich verrückt, Gabi", knurrte er. Der BH flog in irgendeine Ecke. „Wooow!" Gabi kicherte: „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" „Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr, fuck, bist du geil!" „Ich mag es, wenn du schmutzig redest", stöhnte sie. „Oh, Gabi, du bist einzigartig! Ich will, dass es schön wird. Genieß es, Baby!" Sie fühlte seine Hände zu ihrem Seidenhöschen gleiten und sie hob ihr Becken an, damit er es ihr leichter abstreifen konnte. Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Boxershorts und er stöhnte auf und krümmte sich, als sie ihre Hand hineingleiten ließ und seinen jetzt steinharten Schwanz sanft berührte. Er bedeckte ihre beiden Brüste mit beiden Händen und rieb ihre erigierten Brustwarzen sanft mit seinen Fingern. Sie stöhnte lustvoll auf und hob ihren Rücken an um seinen Lippen, die jetzt mal sanft mal heftig an ihren Nippeln saugten entgegenzukommen. „Gott, Troy", schrie sie auf, „das ist so gut, hör nicht auf!" Sie spürte, dass sie feuchter und feuchter wurde und stöhnte: „Troy, gib mir mehr, gib mir mehr!" Dabei schob sie seine Hand zu ihrem Schoß und er wusste sofort, was sie wollte. Er rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und spreizte ihre Beine. Ohne zu zögern führte er seinen Zeigefinger zu ihrer Klit und rieb sie in langsamen Kreisen. Gabi warf den Kopf zurück und schrie auf vor Lust. Troy beobachtete fasziniert ihr Mienenspiel und war glücklich, dass sie es so genoss. Es hatte ihn bei seinen bisherigen Abenteuern lediglich interessiert, dass er befriedigt war, das hier war anders. Er fühlte Unsicherheit, ob er ihren Erwartungen gerecht werden konnte. Nein, er wollte mehr als Erwartungen gerecht werden, er wollte ihr etwas geben, was ihr nie zuvor ein Mann gegeben hatte. Was war, wenn er nicht gut genug war? Bolton, wo ist dein verfucktes Selbstbewusstsein geblieben, ermahnte er sich innerlich. Er fuhr fort ihre Klitoris zu massieren, mal schneller mal langsamer. Ihr heftiger Atem und ihr Stöhnen und nicht zuletzt ihre Feuchtigkeit zeigten ihm, wie sehr es ihr gefiel. Er nahm seine Lippen von ihren Brüsten und ließ seine Zunge tiefer und tiefer gleiten. „Oh ja, leck mich,.. ja, bitte, … ja!" Verdammt, sie machte ihn irre. Er senkte seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine, schob zwei Finger in sie hinein und begann gleichzeitig nun mit der Zunge ihre Klit zu lecken. Gabi schrie auf vor Wonne und wand sich unter ihm. Er fühlte ein Zittern durch ihren Körper gehen und hörte ihr hohes Wimmern. „Oh man, Troy, ich bin schon so nah", stöhnte sie lustvoll. Verdammt, schmeckte sie köstlich. Er leckte härter und immer schneller und spürte, dass sie ihr Becken harmonisch mit ihm bewegte. Gabis ganzer Körper bebte heftiger, sie hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen um seine Finger, die sie immer noch massierten, und seine Zunge noch tiefer in sich zu fühlen. Troy spürte heiße Wellen in seinem Unterkörper, aber er wollte dem noch nicht nachgeben. Erst sollte Gabi ihren Höhepunkt auskosten. „Weiter, … weiter, … tiefer … oh Gott, ich komm gleich", feuerte die Latina ihn an. Troy tat wie ihm geheißen und erhöhte sein Tempo immer weiter. Dann rann ein Blitz durch Gabis Körper während sie seinen Namen schrie, sie erbebte ein letztes Mal, bäumte sich auf und er schmeckte ihren Saft auf seiner Zunge. Er bewegte seine Finger nun langsamer, damit sie sich entspannen und ihren Atem beruhigen konnte. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte sie befriedigt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er einer Frau so etwas geben konnte, nein nicht irgendeiner Frau, seiner Gabi.

Nach endlosen Minuten, in denen es Gabi endlich gelang wieder zu Atem zu kommen, wisperte sie: „So, Baby, my turn!" Und bevor er sich versah. Lag er auf dem Rücken und sie saß auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Sanft strich sie über seinen Oberkörper, leckte an seinen harten Brustwarzen und schickte federleichte Küsse über seinen Oberkörper. Er dachte er müsse verbrennen. Diese Frau war ein Vulkan und er verglühte unter ihrer Hitze. Er spürte wie Gabis Hände tiefer glitten und nun federleicht um seine Männlichkeit strichen ohne sie zu berühren. „Quäl mich nicht", stöhnte er. Als sie ihn endlich berührte, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Sie rieb ihn sanft auf und ab und Troy warf seinen Kopf zurück. Er schloss die Augen und genoss dieses erregende Spiel zutiefst. Als sie sein bestes Stück nun mit ihren Lippen berührte, zuckte er zusammen. Immer wenn er dachte, dieses Gefühl könnte nicht mehr größer und intensiver werden, dann erklomm Gabi die nächste Stufe. So auch jetzt, sie senkte ihre Lippen über seinen harten Schaft und begann an ihm zu saugen. Verdammt, er konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Als sie dann auch noch begann ihn immer tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, dann wieder entließ und das selbe Spiel immer schneller fortführte, spürte er, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war. Er zog sie auf sich und küsste sie tief und leidenschaftlich. „Gefällt dir das nicht", fragte Gabi vorsichtig. „Oh Gott, natürlich Baby, aber ich komme schon fast. Du machst mich verrückt!" „Dann komm doch", grinste sie und rutschte wieder tiefer. „Nein", schrie er fast. „Ich will in dir kommen!"

Sie verstand und setzte sich nun langsam auf ihn. Er stöhnte auf, als sie sich langsam über ihn senkte. Er warf den Kopf wild zur Seite und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu schreien. „Oh, du bist phantastisch!" Gabi senkte sich ganz auf sein Becken, dann hob sie ihr Becken genauso langsam wieder an. Senken, heben, senken, heben! Sie beobachtete dabei sein Gesicht, in dem sie erstmalig pure Emotionen sehen konnte. Er ließ sich vollkommen fallen. Ließ sie führen, sie genoss es. Aber Troy konnte nicht aus seiner Haut, er griff ihre Hüften und versuchte ihren Rhythmus dadurch schneller zu machen. Aber sie wollte es nicht zulassen und behielt ihre langsamen Bewegungen bei. „Verdammt, Gabi, du tötest mich hier! Quäl mich nicht!" stöhnte er. Als seine Bemühungen erfolglos blieben, dass sie ihn härter und schneller ritt, zog er sie federleicht hoch und warf sie sanft neben sich. „Bitte, Gabi, bitte, lass mich dich lieben, jetzt sofort!" Fuck, Bolton, was war das, zweimal bitte in einem Satz und dann auch noch lieben? Du willst sie nicht lieben, du willst sie ficken, verdammt nochmal! Das waren seine letzten klaren Gedanken, denn ein federleichter Kuss auf seine Lippen und ein kurzes Nicken, zeigten ihm an, dass Gabi bereit war ihm die Führung zu überlassen. Er senkte sich in sie und beobachtete dabei ihre Gesichtszüge, dass er auch nicht zu wild vorging. Warum interessierte es ihn überhaupt, nicht nachfragen Bolton! Aber ihre Augen spiegelten pure Lust wieder und er drang tief und mit einem einzigen Stoß in sie ein. Sie schrie spitz auf als er ihren G-Punkt traf und fügte sich blind sofort in seinen Rhythmus ein. Er verstärkte sein Tempo und Gabi passte sich sofort an, feuerte ihn heiser an: „Schneller Troy, schneller .. schneller." „Du bist so eng Gabi, so geil!" Anschließend drangen nur noch unzusammenhängende Worte gepaart mit Schreien und Stöhnen aus ihren Mündern. Troy erhöhte sein Tempo immer wieder, wilder und härter stieß er in sie, immer einen wachsamen Blick auf ihr Gesicht werfend, ob sie es so genoss wie er. Ihre schweißüberströmten Körper wurden zu einem einzigen, so hatte es den Anschein. „Ich .. ich", stöhnte Troy. „Komme", beendete Gaby seinen Satz und damit schlug eine alles verschlingende Welle über ihnen zusammen.

Beide fühlten sich in den Himmel katapultiert und verloren fast die Besinnung. Nach endlosen Minuten, in denen sie verzweifelt versuchten wieder Luft in ihre Lungen zu pumpen, fühlten sie langsam eine tiefe Befriedigung. Sie hielten sich nur in den Armen, starrten an die Decke, beide unfähig zu begreifen, was so eben passiert war. Gabi kuschelte sich schließlich an ihn und seufzte zufrieden auf.

***

Gabi konnte nicht lange schlafen, obwohl sie von der Liebesnacht erschöpft war. Sie bewegte zu viel Gedanken in ihrem Kopf und seine Wärme neben ihr half ihr nicht gerade einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. So wickelte sie sich in eines der verknüllten Laken und stellte sich ans Fenster. Er war ein phantastischer Liebhaber, es war wunderschön gewesen. Aber etwas verbarg er vor ihr. Sie hatte nur in ganz wenigen Momenten höchster Ekstase in sein Inneres schauen können. Nur für wenige Sekunden war diese Maske völlig verschwunden und sie hatte die Liebe in seinen Gesichtszügen sehen können. Aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Sie seufzte leicht auf. Sie wusste zwar nun, was er für sie empfand, aber er selbst musste es noch erkennen. Und sie konnte nur abwarten bis es soweit war. Sie durfte ihn nicht drängen, er musste den Weg allein finden.

***

Troy wachte gegen 4 Uhr morgens auf, übermüdet, glaubte sich in einem Traum wiederzufinden. Was war nur geschehen? Er hatte den Himmel gesehen, oder nicht? Er öffnete die Augen starrte an die Decke und dachte an die Nacht zurück. Sie hatten sich noch zweimal geliebt, falsch Sex gehabt, Bolton. Einmal unter der Dusche und dann noch einmal auf seinem Bett. Gabriella, … sie war … unglaublich gewesen. Das war verdammt nochmal die beste Nacht seines Lebens gewesen. Das war so grenzenlos besser, als alles was er bisher in Sachen Sex erlebt hatte. Das war vielleicht das, was die Leute als Chemie zwischen zwei Menschen bezeichneten, als wären sie füreinander gemacht.

Er warf einen liebevollen Blick auf die andere Seite seines Bettes in Erwartung ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Sofort geriet er in Panik und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie nicht da war. Sie konnte nicht einfach gehen! Er wollte schon aus dem Bett springen, als er ihre zierliche Silhouette vor dem Fenster stehen sah, nur in ein Laken gewickelt und aufs Meer starrend.

Als sie seine Bewegung vernahm, drehte sie sich um und sagte simpel, wie es ihre Art war: „Das hab ich noch nie zuvor getan!" Seine Augen wurden kreisrund. „Du, du …?" stotterte er. Sie kicherte: „Nein, nicht mein erster Sex, aber das erste Mal, dass ich es mit einem Fremden sozusagen in der ersten Nacht getan habe. Hast Du es schon vorher getan?" „Ja", sagte er „und um ehrlich zu sein, ich tue es fast nur so!" Sie war nicht verwundert über seine Antwort, sie hatte es erwartet. „Und … gefällt es dir auf diese Art?" „Ja", sagte er kurz, setzte aber in Gedanken hinzu, aber nur mit dir. „So, dann war dieses hier ein One-Night-Stand?", fragte sie weiter geradeheraus.


End file.
